


i promise i'll be around

by peachesnclem



Series: Cullen & Ellana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, But it has a happy ending!!, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Songfic, THEY GET THE REST THEY DESERVE, They sleep, cullens my baby BOY, doggo!!, they're super cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: It's lonely, very lonely. His bed would fit two, yet it's only the commander in the bed. And every time he wakes up with a nightmare in a cold sweat, chest heaving from panic... She's not there beside him, patting his back and calming him, telling it's alright. No, it's him in his bed alone, holding himself and slowly coming down.~Song: When You're Ready - Shawn Mendes.~Cullen's really in love with Ellana.





	i promise i'll be around

Cullen enjoyed the way Ellana lit up a room, her heavy English accent setting his heart on fire, making others sparkle with enjoyment and amusement. She was the highlight of their team, always optimistic and always finding a way to adapt. Even though she got called  _'knife ears'_   for being an elf, she didn't mind. No, in fact she was proud of her Elvhen history. No matter what, she didn't let anyone stop her. And he loved that, he loved how cheerful she was, even in the darkest moments. How hopeful she was in the most hopeless situations.

_Don't know why I tried_

She was so prideful, such a stark contrast to the stone-faced but secretly anxious and _dying inside_ commander. Her small, lithe, frame would fit snug against his own larger frame. Her small hands fit perfectly into his, as if they were made for each other. They got along very nicely, and she often came to him and always made sure he didn't overwork himself to death-  _"Cullen, you need to stop piling so much work onto yourself! Get yourself some rest, I'll finish up for tonight."_

_'Cause ain't nobody like you_

Truth be told, other people showed interest in Cullen. Though, they never interested him, not in the way Ellana does. She's someone he'd never get bored of, someone he'd love to spend the rest of his life with, snuggling in their bet fit for both of them. Someone that was so interesting, that you never know everything about them and everyday you're learning something new about them... Someone who keeps you on your feet, keeps you seeing the world in all of it's glory... That's Ellana, and nobody else could compare to her. She was a bright flame, and even if you tried to extinguish her, you couldn't. Nobody could.

_Familiar disappointment every single time I do_

Even though they worked together so well, he couldn't pursue his 'crush.' Because the small Elvhen woman already has a lover. Solas. 

The two of them are inseparable, constantly joined by the hip and when they're not, she's checking up on him in his office. When she's not entertaining Cullen, she's with Solas. The two of them constantly hold hands, and it'd be stupid of Cullen to come in between that. Even though it hurt him, seeing them being so happy, seeing  _her_ be so happy with someone who isn't him. He doubts himself, because what is it that Solas has that Cullen doesn't? Perhaps it's the fact that Ellana only likes those of her same race, but he doesn't know. He just... 

_Every single night my arms are not around you_

It's lonely, very lonely. His bed would fit two, yet it's only the commander in the bed. And every time he wakes up with a nightmare in a cold sweat, chest heaving from panic... She's not there beside him, patting his back and calming him, telling it's alright. No, it's him in his bed alone, holding himself and slowly coming down. He never gets sleep when it happens, because it takes him awhile to calm down and by time he is calm, it's morning. Then he shuffles through the day, tired and upset, over and over.

 

_My mind's still wrapped around you_

 

He ached to be in her touch, to hold her face and kiss her. Tell her how amazing she was and more, he wished for that. He longed for it. But he could only simply watch from the sidelines, watch how she smiled a toothy smile at her mage lover, their hands together and swinging freely in the cold air. He looked so happy, and he was so lucky to have her... Cullen could only hope that he would treat her as good as she deserved.

 

 

_Baby, tell me when you're ready_  
_I'm waitin'_  
_Baby, any time you're ready_  
_I'm waitin'_

And here they were now, being attacked by their long term foe- Corphyeus. He can vividly remember how serious Ellana looked when she told him her plans and for him to _go._ And he did, helping everyone out as his feet crunched against the snow. It was cold, but he didn't mind. The only thing on his mind was her safety, if she was alright and if- No, when she'll get back. He turns around for split second and sees something he didn't want to see. The entire town was covered in snow, piles of it, and there was no sign of Ellana. 

But he wasn't going to give up hope.

 _Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody_ 

After that experience, he swore his infatuation with her grew stronger. He could hardly hold himself around her anymore, couldn't stop himself from gushing over her and worrying extensively about her well-being when she was off on missions. She was working hard, very hard, and he constantly praised her on it. They always made sure the other was taking care of themselves properly, him constantly telling her not to overwork herself and she doing the same to him.

 _I promise, I'll be around_  
_Tell me when you're ready_  
_I'm waitin', yeah_

The final fight, he thought, as he paced back and forth. Of course, she took Solas with her when it was time to finally end everything. But he was worried, what if she got seriously injured or worse? It drove him mad, sweating and shaking and Cassandra rolled her eyes, walking over to him and patting his back. "Calm down, commander. Do not worry, I trust she'll be fine." 

She was right, Ellana walked out with a tired look on her face and so did her party, they all looked tired but... Happy, relieved. Except Ellana, she just looked worried and- Where's Solas? Solas isn't anywhere in sight and he does a double take and examines the area, and there's no trace of him. After they celebrated, they searched for Solas, Ellana doing it relentlessly but they never found him.

_And if I have to, I'll wait forever  
Say the word and I'll change my plans_

Years later, she's finally gotten over him. She still wants to save him and the world, yes, but she's not as hopelessly in love with him as she previously was. Her heart's mended itself and she's finally happy once again, true happiness. Everything's going fine and she's trotting along when she spots Cullen, patting the dog he had recently adopted. In the years she was recovering, Cullen had been there constantly by her side and their friendship had gotten stronger, and she slowly formed a crush on the blonde commander. 

_Yeah, you know that we fit together  
I know your heart like the back of my hand_

He looks up and waves at Ellana, "How are you?" He asks, making his way over to her. What he does not expect, though, is her suddenly leaping at him and kissing him passionately. Her lips are soft and taste like cherries, he thinks, and after a few moments of shock he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her to support her frame. It lasts until they break apart for air and she stares at him blankly for a moment before giggling and he can't help but laugh with her.

After they calm down, he puts her back on the ground and she tucks a red hair behind her ear. He reaches up and puts his hand on her cheek and she nuzzles into it, eyes staring up at him with care and affection. 

"Maker, you have no idea how long I waited for this moment," he says and swoops her into another kiss. They stay like that for a bit before falling onto the ground in the green grass, her head resting on his chest. He had waited for this moment for so long, and now that he's got it... He's so happy, he's over the moon, and his heart's hammering in his chest.

"Thank you," she says before dozing off to sleep and he follows her after a little bit, both of them leaving their fears behind for just a little while. 

 


End file.
